


Death of a Beloved Ranger

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Death - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/F, Love, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set in episode "The Last Ranger" in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Dana is killed in the showdown with Memorase, and at her funeral, Carter is left behind with his un-confessed feelings for his now deceased teammate.





	Death of a Beloved Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> Dana has a different kind of morpher, and she is a white ranger, not pink since I thought she looked better in white than pink. This is made for entrainment only, not for anything else.

Lieutenant Dana Mitchell watched with a broken heart as her friends laid on strange looking devices with Dr. Fairweather working tirelessly to restore their memories. 

Memorase had taken their memories while she was helping a mother and her son and it broke her heart because none of her friends couldn't remember her. 

The memory restoration was only at 50% but that wasn't good enough. Suddenly, the ranger alarms went off, snapping Dana back to attention immediately. 

"This is what I was afraid of," Captain Mitchell said, hearing the alarms and he looked to his daughter. 

"I've got to go alone," Dana insisted, seeing people were injured from the monitor in Rescue Ops. Captain Mitchell hesitated and knew he had to let his daughter go alone. 

"Be careful Dana," he said. Dana nodded, hugged her father, for the last time and ran out of the room. 

Dana ran to the lift and put on her Lightspeed jacket. Tying her hair into a quick ponytail, she jumped into the Rescue Rover, started it up and went down the lift. When she arrived in the city, it was a bad situation. The white ranger immediately parked the Rescue Rover and grabbed medical backpacks and fire extinguishers. 

Putting out the fires, there was no sign of Memorase yet. Dana finished with the extinguishers and put them away, getting started on the injured. Tending to several trauma victims, she treated their injuries and had the medical teams wait in their positions until she said it was all right to come. 

Signaling them, the paramedics came all at once and got each victim into the stretcher, into the ambulance and off to the hospital just in time for Memorase to appear. Dana placed the medical backpacks back into the Rescue Rover and stood before Memorase. 

"Okay Memorase, you have me, what do you want?" She demanded. 

"I want to fight you, white ranger. I will fight you fairly but if I win, I will destroy you but if you win, I'll let you destroy me. Do we have a deal?" Memorase offered. 

"Deal," the white ranger replied, retrieving her Delta Morpher from her shorts and stood in a stance, showing she was ready for this battle. "Lightspeed Rescue!" She called as her suit materialized and her morpher went in her belt. 

Dana got into another stance and drew her Delta Max blade, charging at Memorase. She was completely engrossed and concentrated on her opponent, no matter what a snob he was. 

Memorase kicked her but Dana did a backhand spring and delivered a strong blow across his chest. When he dropped his weapon, Dana grabbed it and snapped it in two, disposing of it immediately. Little did she know that one move restored three of her friends' memories but she had a feeling that something was wrong at the AquaBase… And how right she was… 

(At the AquaBase) 

"Man, what happened?" Joel, the green ranger, asked once he was freed from the strange looking device he was strapped to. 

"Joel, you remember being a ranger?" Dr. Fairweather asked hopefully. 

"Of course I'm a ranger," he started as Dr. Fairweather hugged him. "Now where's my hat?" He finished as his hat suddenly appeared in his hand by Captain Mitchell. "Memorase," he breathed softly as the disorientation faded. Chad and Kelsey were later freed and were asked what were their ranger colors. 

"Blue," Chad replied, confused by he was being asked something so obvious. 

"Yellow," Kelsey added, with the same confused tone as Chad had. "What's going on?" 

Before Dr. Fairweather could reply, there was a hiss and turned to see the MRA sparking. Dr. Fairweather ran to the readout and knew that if she didn't pull the plug, the device would fry the Red Ranger but if she did, he'd never get his memory back. Without another thought, the machine went dead. 

"What happened?" Kelsey asked the scientist. 

"Carter?" Captain Mitchell asked at the same time. 

The Red Ranger was too busy rubbing his temples to speak. He let his head drop as his hair spilled over his forehead. Dr. Fairweather dragged him to the monitor and held his arm behind his back. 

"Sir, we have to help Dana." Kelsey said and the captain looked back to the monitor where his beloved daughter was fighting the monster. 

"Come on, we have a job to do." Chad said and the three looked to a worried Captain Mitchell. He gave them a nod and the three were racing out. 

Carter stood there, what was going on? Where was he? Who were these people? He had a feeling he should know them but his head hurt badly and it felt as if his mind was locked up. Watching the three people leave, he then had the feeling he should go with them. It just made no sense. 

"Okay, it's not nice to play with memories!" Joel shouted and flew at the monster. 

Suddenly, there were surrounded by Batlings. Without blinking, Kelsey leaped into the fray and clobbered one of the bat soldiers with a hard kick. 

Gasping for oxygen, Dana looked around for her friends but they all had their hands full. She wondered where Carter was and then had the feeling something did go wrong. 

He was her leader and he always in the thick of things if… she fought back tears, she had to do this for him, and she had to destroy Memorase for hurting him, for stealing him… for taking him away…

The next blow caught her across the face. Her helmet blocked a great deal of it but still the impact sent her flying backwards… Several drops of blood came out of her hand and dropped onto the ground. 

Carter watched the monitor as the ugly creature knocked the white curvy figure onto her back. The moment she landed, her suit fell away. She had light piercing eyes… they were so familiar to him…

Carter felt his head swim as images flashed through his mind. Watching, she moved the last piece across the chess board. "Checkmate." She grinned sweetly. He felt his stomach flutter at the sight of that but tamped it down. He was a man, not a schoolboy. He didn't get all gooey inside at just a smile from a pretty girl. 

Without warning, the scene of a cafeteria shifted to a formal dance. Again, there was the pretty girl, wearing a long sleeveless white dress, and he was dancing with her. They were both lost in the moment. The pretty girl and himself were spinning with their current dance partners and were immediately thrown into each other's arms at the end of the song. They both smiled at each other and the pretty girl kissed his lips softly…

As quickly as the first scene had changed, it morphed once again. 

"You guys are doing a great job." He said, entering the galley. The rangers and the staff were hanging decorations for the party that was to take place in the morning. Scanning the room, he spotted the dark blonde moving her ladder slightly and then climbing up. Carter crossed the floor to help her. "Need a hand?" 

She nodded, smiled at him and then he handed her a sprig of holly. "How does that look?" She asked and he thought she never looked prettier, her light piercing eyes sparkling with the light of the holidays. 

"Amazing, since you were the one who did it." He replied with his schoolboy grin. 

"Carter…" 

The scene was fading once more, shifting until he was standing in a room filled with familiar people and the images shifted, solidifying in his memory as he watched the monitor. His eyes narrows on the screen as it all came so clear, and he felt great terror rip through him. 

"Dana!" He didn't think but was moving… 

Back at the battlefield, Dana was very weak by now and knew it was over for her. Her head was swimming hardly as she managed to roll onto her back but there was a foot on her left leg heavy enough to pin her down as he smiled nastily. Blood was on both of her hands and her clothes had been ripped. She had two cuts on her right cheek, blood on the side of her head, her white top was stained red where he scratched her in the side. 

On the ground, there was no use to keep fighting, Dana knew she was done for… she braced herself for her death… 

"Playtime's over white ranger, its time for me to finish you, once and for all!" the demon said, raising his sword to send it into her heart. 

Dana knew this was it, she'd die now and the image that flashed into her mind had a little surprise. She saw Carter, that first day by his fire truck; his soot covered face covered his intense eyes behind their dark lashes. She'd never be able to tell him she loved him… she closed her eyes for one last time and braced herself for death…

Memorase grabbed her by the arm and stabbed her right in the heart, piercing it forever. Without another thought, Dana's mind stopped, she fell to her knees slowly and to the ground, her Delta Morpher dropped out of her hand and all consciousness was lost.

Executing a flying kick, Carter sent Memorase flying away from his teammate. When he turned around, he saw his beloved unconscious. Blood was all over her and it looked like she was dead. 

Carter kneeled over Dana, searching for signs of life. His mind was racing, his blood was boiling and the war in raging, he wanted to kill Memorase. 

"Dana, please wake up," he bagged as harsh sobs escaped his throat. She wasn't responding to him. "Please don't leave me now," he pleaded. The others looked over at Carter to see him crying over Dana's body. 

Without getting a response from Dana, Carter slammed his fist onto the ground and stood up. Adrenaline began pumping through every part of his body. By now, the others had finished off the Batlings and joined their leader. In short, they finished the monster off. 

At the AquaBase, Dana was still not responding. In the operating room, Dana laid on the operating table with her arms spread apart, an oxygen mask on her face and with black shorts over a hospital gown. 

Dr. Fairweather was working tirelessly to save Dana while Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Captain Mitchell were watching the surgery behind her. 

Carter, who looked completely terrified, he couldn't bare to miss Dana's last moments. He felt so guilty for letting her make that sacrifice for him. 

The CPR went flatline and deadly silence filled the room. 

"It's too late, we lost her," Dr. Fairweather said sadly, taking off her surgical clothes. "Time of death 6:15 p.m." She declared. 

Carter went completely numb, still and speechless but tears began to form and fall from his eyes. 

Kelsey cried into Chad's shoulder and he comforted her. Joel just looked on and Captain Mitchell wiped a tear falling down his face. 

Dr. Fairweather cleaned up Dana's body and let the her friends and family visit her. Dana was gone… it just didn't seem possible. She was such a good person and a highly respected ranger… she didn't deserve to die… 

 

(Three days later) 

 

The skies over Mariner Bay were in a deep gray and the ground may have well been black. Figures in black stood around a beautiful gray headstone decorated with pink and white flowers. 

Dana Leigh Mitchell, True Lightspeed Heroine

Born March 15, 1981------Died September 21st, 2001 

Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend, Police Officer and former White Lightspeed Rescue Ranger 

Rest in Peace, Dana, Your Legacy Will Live on Forever. May The Power Protect You. 

 

After the funeral, it was time to say goodbye to the fallen ranger. 

Carter Grayson looked at Dana's body and reached into his pocket. He had something he wanted to do before she was laid to rest. Carter pulled out the present he was going to give to Dana. He opened it and pulled out a light golden key on a silver chain. Carter put the necklace around Dana's neck and kissed her dead frozen lips and winced. Carter wanted to crawl into the coffin and be buried with her. Dana's death was his fault. 

He let himself lose control for a moment and he cried onto Dana's chest, crying like Romeo when he found Juliet's body in the Capulet tomb. If Carter had regained his memory sooner, she would still be alive. Carter felt ashamed of himself for having forgotten her so easily. A hand pulled him back and it was Captain Mitchell. 

The coffin was closed and finally, Dana was laid to rest in the ground. Carter watched as Dana's casket was put into the ground and buried. Carter stood around her grave for a few more seconds while the others were talking. 

"Please forgive me Dana, I'm so sorry I let you die," Carter said to Dana's grave, praying that Dana could forgive him. 

After Dana was buried, the community held a candlelight vigil to honor the fallen Ranger. To celebrate her life, Mariner Bay Community College painted a picture of Dana wearing her white costume and holding a microphone on the wall downtown. Once the picture was finished, it looked so real. 

Dana was wearing her white bustier, white tight spandex pants, her white cowgirl boots and holding a white microphone up to her mouth, singing. Her long dark blonde hair was thrown over her shoulder and long stemmed white roses were surrounding her. She had a bright white smile and her light piercing eyes made her look like an angel. 

On the wall it said: Singing With the Angels, Dana Leigh Mitchell 1981-2001. 

Carter thought about all the plans he and Dana had made together. It broke his heart to think about the wedding they planned to share together. Dana had already designed her wedding dress, made all the flower arrangements and had her wedding vow written out for him. He felt so horrible for not telling Dana how much he loved her before she died. If he had, maybe he wouldn't feel like this. 

Dana's portrait on the wall made Carter look straight into the light piercing eyes that the white ranger once had. 

After the candlelight vigil was over, the Rangers had gone their separate ways until evil attacked once again. Chad went under the sea with Marina, Joel and Dr. Fairweather were at the base together with Captain Mitchell, Kelsey was with Ryan at her grandmother's house and Carter was at his own house. 

Carter sat on the back porch of his house, with his feet propped up. With the radio playing, wearing nothing but his jeans, Carter just sat there, looking straight ahead into the sky that was over the roof of his house. As Carter sat there, he could hear Dana's voice playing his head. 

The radio changed songs, playing Dana's last song "Dreaming of You" which Carter knew was about him. As the song played, Carter imagined that Dana was singing to him. He knew this song was for him, since she had written the original version of the song with his name in it. Carter would call this song bittersweet because if Dana was singing it to him personally, it would be sweet, but then, he called it just plain bitter because Dana was dead and he was hearing this song from a radio station, not from her. 

"I miss you Dana," he whispered, knowing no one would hear him. Now that Dana was gone, what was his purpose now? Carter closed his eyes and looked down. 

Carter knew he should have been the one to die today, not Dana. She did nothing wrong, but he did. He let her die, and he didn't stop it. 

Falling asleep, Carter heard Dana forgive him and she flew away to Heaven, taking her place as his guardian angel.


End file.
